The Cloud (episode)
Voyager investigates possible resources inside a nebula, but it turns out that the cloud is not really a nebula. DVD Refrence: Season 1 - Disc 2 - Track 3 Summary Captian Janeway realizes a subtle change in her crew as the reality of their trip home settles. She wants to find a way to get closer to her crew but doesn’t know how. Captian Janeway wants coffee but there is none. Neelix has an Even better than coffee substitute. Janeway says she will use one of her replicator rations but Neelix suggests setting an example by drinking his alternative. Chakotay calls Captian Janeway and she uses it as an immediate excuse to Neelix's coffee alternative by respomding, "On my way" then cutting off her communicator running out of the mess hall. Voyager approaches a Nebula rich in omicron particles. Wanting to collect some to suplement their power reserves , Captian Janeway orders Voyager into the nebula stating, "There's coffee in that nebula. Voyager enters the nebula with no sign of trouble. Harry Kim says that it's like nothing he's seen before. Tuvok calls Harry Kim on his communicator and tells Harry that as a bridge officer, he needs to learn to keep his comments to himself. ]] ]] tries to get Janeway's attention.]] creates a Pool hall from Marcilles France]] Suddenly, Voyager encounters an energy barrier that rocks Voyager to a stop. They decide to punch through to get to the particles. Neelix says that the crew are idiots for following Janeway into every nebula, anomaly, or pick fights with every hostile species to try to tear the ship apart. An unknown compound begins to attach to the hull and drain the ships power. They turn around to go out but are stopped by the barrier again. This time, they exceed maximum thrusters and fire Phasers and a photon torpedo. Harry Kim tells Captian Janeway they lost 11% of their energy reserves. Captian Janeway realizes she may just have to give up coffee. Tom Paris breaks into Harry Kim's quarters to wake him up and show him a holodeck recreation of a pool hall in Marseilles France. B'Elanna Torres analyzes a sample of the compound taken from the hull. She notices somthing strange and wants a second opinion. She takes the sample to The Doctor. She tells him that she got it from the Nebula and he asks why we even bother acting like were going home if we explore every meter of the quadrant? The Doctor thinks it’s something special. He confirms, it's organic. Chakotay brings Janeway his medicine wheel to help her find her animal guide. He explains that B'Elanna Torres is the only one who tried to kill her animal guide. B'Elanna tells Captian Janeway that the sample is organic and it appears the nebula is actually a life form. B'Elanna realizes that if they reentered the Nucleogenic cloud being and produced a Nucleonic radiation field on the wound, it should promote re-generation. Tuvok must modify the shields to suppress the life form’s natural defenses. Neelix gets upset when he finds out they are going back in and complains to the Captian. She tells him that he is going in like Jonah and The Whale,we're going in! She tells him he is free to leave once their done. She tells him he is dismissed and he replys, "Are we done?" She then replys, "It’s a Starfleet expression for 'Get Out'!" When they go to enter the Nucleogenic cloud being, they are hit by multi-polaric charges. Tom loses control and Janeway orders B'Elanna to dump deuterium to get control back. They end up deeper in the life form. Chakotay decides to ride the life forms circulatory system to get back to the wound. Neelix delivers refreshments to the bridge as the ship's Chief Morale officer. They arrive at the wound and generate the Nucleonic radiation beam. The Doctor suggests a suture. They treat the life form like a wounded dog. Once the wound is closed and they leave the creature to go on with it's life with a new understanding that what they find out here may not be shat it seems. Janeway is on her way to her quarters to see her animal guide when she meets Harry in the turbolift. He invites her to the holodeck with the others. She acts as if she never played pool before but pockets several solids on the break, then calls her shot and knocks in the 8-ball without looking, winning the game. Could she be a hustler? Log Entries *'' (log entry made by Captain Kathryn Janeway) '' :*''Personal log, stardate 48546.2. Our journey home is several weeks old now, and I have begun to notice in my crew, and in myself, a subtle change as the reality of our situation settles in. Here in the Delta Quadrant, we are virtually the entire family of man. We are more than a crew, and I must find a way to be more than a captain to these people . . . but it’s not clear to me exactly how to begin. At the Academy, we’re taught that a captain is expected to maintain a certain distance. Until now, I have always been comfortable with that distance. Maybe this is just the way it works. Maybe the distance is necessary. Maybe more than ever now, they need me to be larger than life. I only wish I felt larger than life. Computer, delete last sentence. '' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. We set out to augment our energy reserves and wound up depleting them by over 20 percent. As a result, we’ve set a new course for a planet 14 light years away that Neelix says might have compatible energy sources to offer us. It is out of our way, but circumstances offer few alternatives. So much for raising spirits. A-koo-chee-moya. We are far from the sacred places of our grandfathers, and from the bones of our people, but perhaps there is one powerful being who will embrace this good crew and give them the answer they seek. '' Memorable Quotes "There's coffee in that nebula!" : - Captain Janeway "Dismissed. ... That's a Starfleet expression for 'get out'." : - Captain Janeway to Neelix Background Information * This episode takes place "several weeks" after the events in . * This episode is the first to mention Lewis Zimmerman as the creator of the EMH program. * This episode notes that Voyager only has 38 photon torpedoes with the inability to replace them. However, by the end of the series, Voyager will have been seen or mentioned to have fired nearly 100. (From "Ex Astris Scientia") * In this episode we get the first indication that food and drink on the holodeck (or at least wine) is holographic and not replicated. * This episode features a large cloud-like creature that bears a striking resemblance to the planet-eating cloud from . *A fin is a United States five dollar bill. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_five-dollar_bill Links and References and Tom Paris.]] Guest Stars *Angela Dohrmann as Ricky *Judy Geeson as Sandrine *Larry A. Hankin as Gaunt Gary *Luigi Amodeo as The Gigolo Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Ailis paté, akoonah, animal guide, Ayala, bantan, billiards, Chez Sandríne, coffee, counselor, Daliwakan, Even better than coffee substitute, Felada onion crisp, helium, hydrogen, hydroxyl radical, inertial dampening field, Jupiter Station, Marseille, microprobe, multi-polar charge, nuanka, nucleogenic cloud being, nucleonic radiation, omicron particle, omicron radiation, photon torpedo, pokattah, pool, reaction control thruster, Replicator ration, Ricky, Saint Emilion, stuffed Cardaway leaf, suture, Takar loggerhead egg, tea, thoron, Toarian ice storm, veterinarian |next= }} Cloud, The de:Der mysteriöse Nebel es:The Cloud fr:The Cloud nl:The Cloud